alternate Infinity war ending
by ImmortalDragon123456
Summary: What happened after Thanos snapped his fingers what happened to the people who drifted away **SPOILER WARNING FOR INFINITY Wars**
1. Chapter 1

_Mr. Stark! I don't feel so good…. I don't know what's happening. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go…. I'm SORRY…_

 _ **Tony's POV**_

"Kid?" Tony whispers holding his head in his hands. May's voice running through his mind telling him to look after Peter.

M _eanwhile in an alternate universe_

 _ **Peters POV**_

"Kid?" a voice asks.

 _Yes_ I think _oh yeah I have a voice_ I blink

"Peter?" The voice asks again. _Why does it sound so familiar?_ I think to myself

"Yes" says a male voice

"Not you quill"

"Oh sorry" says Quill

"Come on kid open your eyes" I finally open my eyes and see Doctor Strange standing above me

Everything comes back "oh no Mr. Stark" I yell

"Mr. Stark" I yell more frantically

"Calm down Peter" says T'challa

I start crying. _Mr. Stark Please don't leave me I need you please._

"Mr. Stark" I say one last time

"I'm sorry kid he's not here"

I cry harder and someone hugs me I don't turn around

"It is okay kid I promise we will get you out of this I swear we will" A thick female accent laced with sadness says to him

"O-okay" I say while crying for my idol.

Then I hear an anguished cry I turn to see quill is crying.

"Gamora please don't be dead please" he weeps and wails "It should have been me" he screams a cry of anguish for his lost love.

Peter turns to Wanda and notices she is crying too for her love. "I should have destroyed it sooner but no I wanted him for myself" she cries out.

 _On Titan_

 _ **Tony's POV**_

After crying for a while he lost track of time. _I better start moving out of here_ he clutches Peters mask to his chest. He starts working on the ship so he can leave after a while the ship is up and running he starts setting it on a course for earth with help from Nebula.

 _On Earth in Wakanda, Africa_

 _ **Still Tony's POV**_

They finally arrive on earth through a big crash landing them in wakanda Tony stumbles out not bothering to look at Nebula. They end up wandering a while not exchanging any words only wallowing in there self pity and grief. He wanders into the now destroyed wakanda and finds Captain who calls out to him "Tony?" He yells shocked as Tony passes out from blood loss and exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Noones POV**_

Steve is wringing his hands as he waits for Bruce to tell him if Tony was okay to be honest he was shocked when he collapsed in his hands. A door opens in the hospital Bruce enters the room and sighs "Steve you need to get some sleep really he is in good hands I swear nothing will happen to him" Steve nods but does not move he stares at the door to Tony's room Bruce quietly watches him without saying a word he walks over to him and gives him a hug. Cap stiffens but hugs him back. They hear a small noise and turn towards the sound it is nebula sniffling. Bruce looks at Steve and with his eyes he silently asks him who that is Steve shrugs his shoulders. Steve walks over to Nebula "Um I don't mean to be rude but who are you exactly?"Nebula does not answer him instead she silently cries to herself. Steve looks down at her and is unsure of what he should do he wonders if she would let him hug her.

 _ **Time passes**_

 _ **Noones POV**_

"STEVE!" Bruce yells "Come quick!" Steve sprints down the hall towards Tony's room "what?" he runs into the room like it's on fire. "he's waking up" Says Bruce he points to Tony who is moving and grunting. "Tony?" He moves closer to Tony who opens his eyes then closes them he does this 3 times then keeps them open. "Capsicle? Is that you?" asks Tony. Steve smiles "Yeah it is" He sighs relieved that Tony is okay. "Uh Tony?" Tony looks up "yes?" "I hate to ask you this but where is Peter?" Tony starts crying. Steve moves forward to comfort Tony as Bruce blanches at Tony's reaction. Bruce motions to Steve to follow exit Tony's room in silence then Bruce takes a deep breath and turns to Steve. "You know how you told me that people were fading to dust after Thanos snapped what if Peter was one of them?" Steve's face turns ghastly shade of pale "No there's no way" "He only came back with that person" Bruce points out. Steve sighs "He was so young Bruce he didn't deserve to die" cries Steve "none of them did" Bruce points out again. Thoughts of their team pops into Steve's head. They head back into Tony's room to check on him. Tony stares at Steve for a few moments then asks them where Natasha is. "I can go get here" says Bruce as he walks out of the room. Moments later Nat ran in and hugged Tony "Gez Tony you scared me" Tony tries to smirks but looks more sad and says "my bad" he smiles but it does not reach his eyes. A tear trickles down his face and he brushes it away "hey Brucie?" Tony asks "can I get cleared soon?" Bruce looks at him closely "uh sure but I am ordering you to stay inside!" Tony nods but does not say anything. Tony moves to get up and Nat stops him "uh where do you think your going?" Tony looks up " To a lab in need to be alone for a while" He tries to move past her again but she does not budge "Tony" she scolds " You can't shut us out right now it is a bad idea." Tony sighs loudly " Just leave me alone Nat" but does not try to move past her. Steve watches their exchange with fascination but does not say anything.

 _ **In an alternate universe**_

 _ **Scarlet Witch's POV**_

I stare off thinking of how selfish I was not destroying the stone right away _but no I wanted him for myself now everyone is dead because of me_ I think as I start crying again. _All I wanted was love. All I needed was a friend and because of that need I risked the world all for love._ I cry of red start rolling off my body sending my grief into waves of destruction leaving no one standing in their path of mayhem."Wanda calm down" Someone screams at me. I fade back in looking around at everyone's worried faces I cry harder only then realizing what I had done as I take in the scene around me. My powers had thrown People everyone in different directions. They had destroyed different objects but worse of all Peter was lying unconscious on the ground.I quickly ran over to him "Peter!" I yell shaking him. He opens his eyes "huh?" He asks confused as blood drips down his forehead.I hug him close to my body _I hurt him…. I hurt Peter….NO_ I cry harder clutching him closer to my chest worried he will disappear to just like Pietro and Vision _I can't lose you to Peter I just met you._ Peter slowly hugs me back but is very confused. _If you vanished I would never forgive myself._

She finally stops crying but keeps hugging Peter like he is a lifeline given to a drowning person. Peter hugs her tighter and rubs her back just like Pietro used to do when ever she got sad. _I miss you Pietro Please looks after Vision for me._ She slowly lets go of Peter and uses her sleeve to clean the blood off his forehead noticing how he flinches but tries to be gentle. Finally she says something "I am so sorry guys I don't know what happened I didn't mean to lose control of my powers it won't happen again I promise" Peter looks up at her "It's fine Wanda really just a scratch" He promises. "Why can he act that cool" complains Quill "it's not fair I should be impressing the ladies" he smirks.

"Shut it Quill" says T'challa he then turns to Wanda "Its fine" He pauses " were all fine right guys?" Everyone nods even Peter who winces slightly from nodding his head but Wanda says nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **AN: Thank you for those who have been reading this fanfic so far I thank you greatly. Don't forget to favorite and review thanks.**_

 **Meanwhile in New York**

 **No ones POV**

Screams fill the streets of new york as cars crash into building and mayhem spreads as people everywhere cry out for there lost loved ones who have vanished in a cloud of you listen closely you can hear the cries of the wounded and those in trouble crying out for there heros who are nowhere to be found.

 _ **Aunt may's POV**_

I called the school twice and they said they have not seen Peter since the bus left the school. _I swear if this is Tony's fault he should be suspecting an earful if he dare come here his head will be put on a plaque._

 _ **Somewhere in the world**_

 _ **Clint Barton POV**_

As I walk into my farm house,My phone starts buzzing. _Now who the hell would be calling me now?_ "Hello this is Clint if you are calling me right now why the fuck are you?" I say impatiently."..." Someone on the other end sighs."hello?" I say even more Impatient."Hey Clint, it's me" Says Stark." You have a lot of nerve calling me here tin-man." I snarl. "Clint this is not the time please just come to wakanda we- The team needs you" I fall short of a insult noting the sadness in his voice "Okay I'll do it but only for the team." Tony hangs up shortly after.

 _ **A/n sorry this was short have a case of writer's block also don't forget to vote**_ _ **u/10991956/ImmortalDragon123456#**_ __


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **A/N: I may or may not still have writer's block so my bad if this is a bit wacky. I suck at writing. I am also changing it up so now if I get over five reviews I will post a new chapter so happy reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **Wakanda, Africa Natasha's room**_

 _ **Natasha's POV**_

I stare at the wall waiting for Clint to get here and yet I am not sure if I even want him here. I have already lost my маленький паук I can't lose Clint too. It would be too much to bear. _But if Tony is handling the peter thing maybe I can too._ I get up and make my way to my door when it slams open narrowly hitting my nose in the process. I was about to curse them out for almost hitting me in the face when I notice that it is Clint. "Clint," I exclaim as I hug him. " Jeez, Nat" Clint laughs " I should vanish more often if this is the reaction that I get when I come back," He laughs " It's just so good to see you that's all," I explain/ He smirks at me with a questioning glance." Enough Clint really I am just happy to see you" I smile at him and hug him once again.

 _ **Later In Tony's main Lab**_

 _ **Tony's POV**_

 _I wonder if Clint has forgiven me for not getting his help when Thanos attacked. It is not my fault because he was on house arrest right?_ I wonder. The door to the lab slides open and Clint steps in. " Tony" he growls he stalks towards me. _SHIT_ I think " FRIDAY I need you" I call out "One-minute boss," Friday says as she gets my suit ready. He moves faster and just when he is about to reach me my suit appears. " Come on Legolas lets talk this through use your word's" I back away from him "come on Friday I need to go" "one more second boss" She replies. Suddenly the skylight opens and I fly out. _Phew, that was too close for comfort._ Then out of nowhere an arrow flies at me "Shit Friday little help here" I point my repulsor at the direction the arrow came from and shot at Clint with a shock blast. I hear a thud and I begin my slow descent to the Lab. I look around to find Clint on the ground knocked out. " Phew glad that's over". I walk over and confiscate his bow and arrows and lock them up. _Now that's done hopefully he will be calmed enough to talk like adults._ I walk back over to where I left Clint. " Katniss?" I ask hesitantly " you awake?" He glares at me " Okay so your not happy I get it I really do but please don't kill me yet" Clint glares even harder at me and if looks could kill I'd be dead 3 times over. " Now you listen to me tin-can and you listen well," he says " I could have helped with Thanos maybe even assisted with defeating him instead you don't even call me. You didn't even tell me that half the universe is gone. Like what the hell Tony and to make it worse a teenager died because of it" _That's it_ " No you listen to me Clint you were on house arrest meaning that if you left you would get more jail time. Even if I did get you how would an arrow defeat a titan with all 6 infinity stones and even if I did not involve peter he would have vanished anyway." As I said the last part I started crying. Clint looks taken back by my emotions I continue talking anyway ignoring him " I had to hold him in my arms as he faded away do you know how that feels Clint? Do you?" I took a shaky breath." I just need sometime Katniss please just leave me alone" I move him away from my lab and out the door then as soon as it closes I lock it up so only I can enter _I really need better friends_ I sigh. _Now let's get back to work_ I move over to what I was originally working on.

 _ **In an alternate universe where time passes slowly**_

 _ **Scarlet witch's POV**_

I've lost track of how long we've been stuck here it could have been minutes, hours, days even and we would not even know. Time moves so slowly here no watch works and if it does none of the watches ever tell the same time. I wonder if time has even passed maybe time is frozen still on earth or time really is passing and our friends are dead _No Wanda stop thinking like that it probably is fine everyone's fine_ _ **but what if it's not…..**_ Says another voice in my head _No there fine everyone's fine no one's actually dead_ _ **beside Gamora and Loki and all of those Wakandan warriors**_ _enough Wanda stop thinking_ I cast a glance at Peter _Maybe I should talk with someone yeah I think I should._ I slowly walk over to Peter "Hey Крошечный паук how's it going?" I ask awkwardly. He blinks " uh good I guess but what exactly did you call me?" he asks "oh, I called you tiny spider" He laughs " well at least it's better than Underoos" I laugh " Well at least you don't get called Little witch" Peter laughs. We both smile at our fond memories of our loved ones. A tear slips down my cheek " you miss him don't you" Peter whispers. A soft smile appears on my features as I speak " Yes, I do more than anyone can know and yet I feel as though he is with me right now even when we are here I can feel him watching over me to protect me like a guardian angel." Peter smiles softly " I understand" I look at him waiting for him to continue " I miss Tony and yet I know he will save me like he always does" A tear rolls down his face but he continues to smile. _He is so sure that Tony will save him. His hope is infectious._ I smile then out of nowhere he hugs me " Thank you, Wanda, I really needed to talk." I hug him back " Don't worry I will always be here for you no matter what Крошечный паук" He smiles " You know I need a nickname for you now hmm let's see" His forehead creases while he thinks. " I'm gonna call you слушатель that means listener right?" I nod " that's correct how do you know that," I ask. " Nat… t-taught me s-some over the summer." He stutters. " cool does that mean we can have a conversation in Russian?" I ask. " Probably but it might not make that much sense." I laugh " that's fine as long as we can have a private conversation then they" I point to quill and " Can't understand us" Peter nods. ( A/N: Italics now are Russian) " _Can you understand me now?_ " I ask. " _yeah sorta kinda rusty at this_ " He responds. I switch back to English "its fine" I hug him again _maybe now things will get better._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I was happy to notice that I am officially at 811 views so yay thanks to everyone for reading. I am as I stated at the top of this chapter that if I get 5 reviews then I will update this story so happy reviewing. Please F &F **

**Thanks,**

 **Dragon**


	5. AN

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A/N: Hey guys so my 5 review chapter thing probably won't work so I'll have to think of something else to motivate you guys so I get motivated to write more. I also might scrap this story cause I feel like it is going nowhere and that noone is actually reading this. So just a heads up I might delete this soon./span/p 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **In an alternate universe**_

(from here on out anything in another language will be inside () and the translation will be beneath it)

 _ **Peter's POV**_

 _Wonder how Aunt May is I hope she does not kill that would suck._ I laugh. Then my vision starts to swim "huh?" I say "W-wand-da h-help" the world dims as Wanda yells " Peter!" My vision goes black just before she catches me.

 _ **In Stark Towers**_

 _ **Peppers POV**_

I pace back and forth as I wait for Tony to send me a sign he's alive or at least okay. _I swear Tony you better not be dead I don't want to own your company completely!_ I sigh loudly as I go back to my desk _So much paperwork so little time_. Suddenly the phone rings _Shit where's the phone._ I push the papers off the table and finally find the phone " Hi welcome to Stark Industries Pepper Potts speaking how can I help you?" I ask "Hey pep Its tony" I gasp " Tony?" I take a breath " Fuck you, Tony, I was worried out of my mind I thought you were dead." He takes a breath " I know and I'm sorry Pep I didn't mean to worry you I'll call next time when I get back to earth after coming from an alien planet" "What do you mean alien planet?" I ask even more worried " I'll tell you later but right now I need you to come to Wakanda" "uh okay?" then he hangs up. I slowly hang up thinking to myself as I do so _Maybe someone's injured_ I think _But why would he need me for that i know nothing about medics even when I changed his arc reactor I almost killed him what if I do that to an injured avenger_ I think " better start packing" I mutter. I call happy " Happy, I need a ride to the airport and set up the jet thanks" I hang up after I finish talking.

 _ **In Wakanda**_

 _ **Pepper's POV**_

"Tony" I yell as I look around for him _People are looking at me as if i'm crazy._ I think as I yell louder. _Maybe you are_ says a voice in the back of my head. I laugh silently to myself. "Are you going crazy on me?" asks a male voice I turn around and Tony is standing behind me smirking. "Cause if so I will disown you" he runs over to him and hugs him "Oh Tony I missed you so much" he laughs."Wow you really did miss me huh?" *she smiles and steps away brushing her clothes off "Now Tony why did you want me to come here?" he sighs."Same old Pep straight to business like usual." he sighs "Well…."he explains everything that happened and by the end she was staring at him her mouth wide open. "..." she can't think of what she should say so instead she just stays quiet staring at him in shock and confusion. After what feels like forever she finally says something. "Oh Tony" she hugs him "I'm sorry about Peter I really am I wish I could have helped you." she sighs and shakes her hugs him "I really wish I could have helped you and the team and I know how important Peter is to you and I will help you in every way I can in order to get him back" she rubs his back "Now is that the only reason why you wanted me to come down here?" he nods "We may be down here for a while and I did not want you to get lonely that and the rest of the team missed you almost as much as I did." "Okay"

 _ **In an alternate universe**_

 _ **Wanda's POV**_

 _I wonder if were missed or if people even noticed we are gone_ she thought _They do miss you_ she thought trying to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her. She looks over at Peter and slowly walks over to him." _Ey malen'kiy pauk_ " (Hey little spider) she says. " _Privet, slushatel"_ ' (Oh hey listener) she smiles pleased that he understood her. "Kak ty pauk?" (How are you spider?) she asks watching his face to gauge his reaction he hesitates before finally answering her question."Navernoye, ya zdorov. Kak ty?" (I guess I am are you?) Now it was her turn to be watched closely but she did not hesitate to say how she felt. "YA blagodaren vam za to, chto vy poprosili" (I am well thanks for asking). She sighs and switches back to english "Why must we lose the ones we love?" he answers her right away "So we become stronger than we already are." she smiles "What if we don't love something" he laughs at the question "Then you learn to." "What if you can't learn to love?" he sighs and looks at her "Then you learn to treasure"

She opens her mouth to say something again but he stops her "Really were doing this now….It literally will go on forever so lets stop now while we still can or were going to end up going down the rabbit hole and never coming back." she laughs "Well wanna have a quote battle?" she asks "A what?" she sighs dramatically "It's a thing pietro and I used to do" he gives her a look she can't quite pinpoint "Fine you go first I have a feeling they are depressing right?" she laughs and nods "They can be now lets see…" her forehead crinkles with thought _"_ People cry, not because they're weak. It's because they've been strong for too long " he looks shocked but says one eventually ""Dear Past, stop tapping me on the shoulders, I don't wanna look back" he smirks as her mouth drops open "jeez Peter your good at this…." she thinks again "Instead of wiping your tears, wipe away the people who create them" he smiles "wow this is challenging what about…...There is no greater sorrow than to recall the misery in time we were happy" she looks shocked "Damn Peter you win" she shakes her head "I will get you one day" he laughs and pokes her cheek "Good luck with that."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hey guys it's me Dragon again I am hoping that you like this story so far. I also was wondering if anyone who reads this has seen tag cause as we know the guy who plays Clint Barton in the MCU us playing Jerry Pierce in Tag and every time they refer to him as Jerry I actually say no its Clint he will always be Cint to me maybe that is just me but I refuse to refer to any person as a different character if you are from MCU. Please feel free to give me ideas I will most definitely use them cause I have major writer's block right now. Now on with the story.**

 _ **In an alternate universe**_

 **Peter's POV**

 _Why do I feel like I'm floating? Am I at a beach?_ I wonder remembering the time aunt May brought Ned and me to the beach and the major sunburn I got from being stubborn. _I loved that_ I sigh in happiness _I miss her I hope she's okay_ I float for a little while longer thinking about my favourite memories with May. Suddenly I am being shaken by something "No I don't want to wake up" I mutter pushing the person's hands away "Far too early" I mutter not wanting to stop my feeling of peace and serenity. "Come on Malen'kiy pauk you have to wake up now" A female voice calls to me "Please wake up" I slowly open my eyes to the face's of Wanda and T'challa their face's laced with worry and concern. "What?" I ask groggily rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Peter you passed out on us," T'challa says worried still searching my face for a reason. "I-i did?" I ask really confused racking my brain for what happened before I supposedly passed out. "Do you know why you passed out?" Asks Wanda. I shake my head "I was thinking about Aunt May and then I can't remember what happened afterwards." _I am so confused when did I pass out I barely remember doing it all I remember is thinking about Aunt May and why would I pass out?_ So many questions were running ramped in my head begging for answers but getting none they just continued to run. I finally started to notice my headache and the fact that it felt like a jackhammer in my skull and I wince which makes the two look even more concerned than before. "Peter?" Wanda asks worriedly "What's wrong?" she moves closer to me examining my face seeing if I am in pain as though my face would tell her. "Nothing I just have a headache that's all" I shrug as thought its nothing at all while they continue to look worried. "I'm fine really I guess I just needed sleep," I tell them trying to ease there worries before they condemn me to a full check up from .Wanda stares at me for a while thinking then she shrugs and moves away but still keeps an eye on me. T'challa looks at me for a few more seconds before speaking "Are you sure your okay?" He asks waiting for me to answer. I nod "Yeah I am fine really" he shrugs and does the same as Wanda but looks over every so often. _Wow, they are acting like I was dying_ I chuckle quietly _But what if you were_ a voice in my mind points out _I know I wasn't I am fine_ I respond right away to the voice and quickly shut it out of my mind silencing it hoping it does not return to rain on my parade. _Now, what was I thinking about…..Oh right Aunt May_ I start to think about all the fun we have together and think of everything we have done together an a feeling of peace and serenity that overflows inside me wrapping around my heart and refusing to release it and I was fine with that I never wanted the feeling to stop cherishing it forever and just sitting there absorbing the moment and I slowly drift off to sleep with a smile on my face and peace in my heart.

 **Wanda's POV**

I watched Peter fall asleep with a smile on his face. _Wonder what he's thinking about_ I wonder and watched his chest rise and fall. _I still am worried about him and the fact he passed out. Wonder why he passed out maybe lack of sleep as he claimed or he is hiding an injury from us so we don't worry about him._ My head fills with questions that need answers but I know I won't get any even if I ask him he might not answer or he might not know. _If only Vis was here he could scan Peter and tell us what's wrong_ I sigh and looks around at everyone who is stuck here where ever here is. _I can not believe that because of me all of these people are stuck here because of me_ I can not help but bring myself down because of my choice I killed half the planet and maybe hurt countless more. I sigh in sadness missing Nat and Vision. Regretting the mistakes I have made and wishing I could fix them but knowing I can not fix them I retreat into a dark corner of my mind and wallow in self-pity and anger.

 _ **Wakanda**_

 **Pepper's POV**

I wander around thinking about everything that has happened and everyone that has vanished and how they are dead or gone. _They should not be gone but they are…._ a tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away. _I did not even have time to fully meet Wanda or Peter and now I never will cause there gone._ I start to fully cry and I hug myself trying to calm down when I am suddenly hugged.I accept the hug then after I dry my tears I turn around and I see its Natasha and I hug her again. "Hey Pep what's wrong?" she asks concerned. "I barely was able to know them," I say as I hug her."I know but we will find a way to bring them back" she seems so sure of it at that moment I believe her feeling happy but deep down I know that it won't last very long and that this kind of happiness is only temperary.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys hope that you enjoyed this chapter might post another real soon if I have no homework but no promises bye**_

 _ **Dragon**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **A/N; so right now I am writing this on the 27th and hopefully it will be posted tonight and the reason for this is because I literally have no friends. Anyway, let's get started getting my playlist blasting so I am ready for this.**_

 **Natasha's POV**

Walking down the hall and running into Pepper crying was not what I expected to find normally it's an intoxicated Tony or a passed out Tony but this….this was new. I hugged her not really knowing how I should handle this and I am always prepared for things and shit happens but this wow just wow. After we hugged and literally just stood there like idiots I decided to say something to break the tension. "He told you didn't he?" she nods and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "I didn't even know them Nat." she cries harder at the thought of never actually getting to know them or teaching them things or even having a discussion not involving the Avengers. I hug her rubbing her back trying to calm her it's surprisingly hard considering that I calm the hulk but again he's different. She slowly begins to calm down and I cease the contact watching her face. "I swear we will find a way to bring them back" I know that I am unable to fully promise because even I know it might not be possible but for now I allow her to have a sense of comfort even though it is fleeting. She finishes crying and thanks me heading to her room to work I watch her walk away worried but letting her go. I head towards Tony's lab walking down the hall I think of all the lives we have lost and those that are still here. I slowly walk down the hall not really paying attention to where I am going. I have memorized this hallway and I know it as though it was my hand. Finally, I arrive at the lab and knowing Tony he locked us out of it so we can't bother him but I am a spy and we spy's have trick's up our sleeves and if Friday and I were friends (We no longer are) she would let me in but nope so after a large struggle I finally am inside the lab wandering around and looking at everything but not touching in case it goes off or kills me and since tony built it I would not be shocked. I carefully move toward the sound of Friday and Tony talking about his suit. I walk over to a chair and sit in it being quiet and watching Tony interact with Friday better than he has with actual people. _Probably cause he can insult them freely and they won't know it_ I muse to myself while I watch him not wanting to announce my presence yet sadly the moment of peace ended and Friday told Tony I was there. "Hey, Nat what do you want?" he asked a bit annoyed looking me up and down with anger making sure I had no weapons on me which I did but I won't tell him that. "Nothing I'm just bored." I pick up a piece of metal pretending to look at it when in reality I'm looking at Tony's reaction to what I said. He tries to keep his face passive but I know him and he has an idea for my being here but decides to not say why. I sigh "Tony you can't keep locking yourself in here it's not healthy" he scoffs "Like you know healthy Romanoff" I watch his face crinkle up in disgust and anger I try not to take it to heart since he had a rough time with Peter and everything so I bite back my remark choosing to swallow it down for another time or maybe I can say it to him later. I sigh and leave placing a bug under the chair I was sitting on so I will at least know he is okay.

 _ **Still in Wakanda**_

 **Steve's POV**

I wander through the halls thinking about what our plan of action is and how we would even get them back from where they are. Where ever that may be. I have walked through these halls so many times I can do it with my eyes closed. It may actually be impossible for me to get lost now. _That might be a good thing if we have to escape for some reason or just so I can or anyone else can get away to get some air doubt Tony does that his place to get air is only his lab._ I continue walking passing through halls and walking by people but I pay no mind to them I just keep walking trying to clear my head and to maybe get a sense of clarity that I desperately need. I turn a corner and suddenly bump into someone I look up and to my surprise its Clint. "Hey Clint when did you get here?" he smiles "About a day ago or something." he hugs me and I hug him back "Im sorry how we left things." he whispers "you and me both.".We both wander the halls and talk about how we been but we stray away from the recent events not wanting to remember yet but not wanting to forget them either. "How's your wife?" he smiles "She's great she's looking after the kids right now." he smiles fondly his eyes twinkling with memories of good times and laughter unlike the times that are among us now I let him have his moment knowing that we should hang on to them and not let them go.


End file.
